


Expert

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Expert

Draco's hands slid down Harry's thighs as he knelt down in front of him.

Harry sucked in a breath when Draco laved the head of his cock, swirling his tongue and teasing the slit expertly.

Unable to resist, Harry pushed his fingers through Draco's hair, tugging his head forward and urging him to take Harry's cock deeper.

Cool grey eyes looked up at him, flashing with heat. Draco then took Harry all the way down to the root without choking and hollowed his cheeks.

Harry groaned, fucking Draco's mouth. Draco repaid the courtesy and fucked Harry until he saw stars.


End file.
